Love, Arizona
by LittleDanish
Summary: This is 'Love, Simon', but in the universe of Grey's Anatomy. What happens when Owen Hunt threatens to expose Arizona's emails between her and Purple? Read to find out! Rated M for possible future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I am back. Again. Again. Working on 3 stories.. You know the two others (Or well.. parts of it..) and now I am giving you my 3rd, while I am writing the two others. NOTICE this is not complete and I've only written chapter number 1 to see if you all like it, or not. Let me know?**

 **DISCLAIMER - this idea and those characters I am using are not mine. The characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and the idea on the book/movie 'Love, Simon'.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

I wouldn't say I am scared of it. Of being gay. Lesbian, I mean. I am not scared of it. I have always supported the lgbt+ community. Always have, always will. Honestly? I don't see why people don't support it. This is 2018. Instead of focusing on girls loving girls, boys loving boys, people transitioning to being their true self. Who they were meant to be. Why not focusing on something that actually matters? My point is.. Why do we have to come out? Why do I, Arizona Robbins, have to tell my parents, my brother, my friends.. everyone really.. why I am a lesbian. It shouldn't really be anything. Right? And yet here I find myself being blackmailed by Owen Hunt.

At first I didn't really notice. He was talking about him having used the laptop after me in the library. I didn't get the point in it. I started to zone out, not really bothering about what he was telling me. Until he mentioned that he read my emails. My emails. Panic starts to kick in. My emails are personal.

"You know my cousin is gay" I look at him a little dumfolded. Why did I need to know that? He clearly sees my confusion and continues, "I thought it might interest you"

"Uhm.. Not really" I say as I shake my head slightly, my brows frowning towards the man. I am still trying to process the last information he gave me, which is.. He read my emails.

"Look, Robbins, I don't have a problem with it. It really isn't a big deal" Owen says. But it is. It is a huge deal.

"My emails?" I ask. He simply nods. "Y-You read my emails?" I ask again as I need him to confirm it. He nods and I feel my jaw tightening.

"Not on purpose, of course" Owen said. "So… Flagstaff… What is the point with a fake name?" He leaned against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. I could see something playing in his eyes.

I shook my head no, still not over the fact that he read my very personal emails. "Owen.." I slowly say "Why did you read my emails?"

"It just.. happened" he said with a shrug. But his smirk told me otherwise.

"J-Just happened? How can this 'just happen', Owen? Huh?" I ask. I feel my anger slowly rising. How DARE he reading my emails. My personal emails. It is not the fact that he knows I am gay. I don't fear the whole coming out thing. Will it be awkward? Yes. Do I look forward to it? Not really. But for me it wouldn't be the end of the world. I think. Hope. Right now though.. My problem is that someone read my emails. Emails that were only meant to be read by me and Purple only. Oh my god… What do I tell her? I can't tell her. She will never speak to me again. She is kind of a private person. A person who would never forgive me for being so careless as to logging out of my email.

But you have to understand. It wasn't to be careless. It wasn't my first choice to use the library's computer. But the thing is.. Last night I had written Purple a very important mail. A mail that I just wanted to see if she had replied to this morning. I couldn't use my phone since they block the wireless here, and I checked in the parking lot as I pulled up at school this morning, but nothing yet. Now, a few lessons later and I wanted to check if she had replied. It couldn't wait until I got home. Not today.

Once more I am pulled out of my thoughts when Owen decides to speak up. "Relax, it is not like I am going to show anyone" he said "though.. I think people would be cool with it. You should be who you are"

At the words I breathe a sigh of relief, until it hits me "What do you mean?" I ask, feeling my mouth getting dry "Show anyone?" even as I ask it I feel my stomach clench and the blood drain from my face. "Did you.. Did you take a screenshot or something?"

"Well…" He starts out before the smirk makes a reappearance "I wanted to talk to you about that"

I hold a hand up to make him stop talking "I'm sorry, you took a fucking screenshot?"

He doesn't seem affected on my mood as he looks over my shoulder to where Teddy is standing. "As I was saying.. I know you are friends with Teddy Altman, so I wanted to ask you someth-"

I cut him off, seeing I am nowhere near done talking about the fact that he took pictures of my emails. Of Purple's emails. "Really? Can we go back to the fact that you took pictures of my emails?"

He sighs, "As I was saying.. I was wondering if you would want to help me talk talk to Teddy"

At his words I almost laugh into his face "Seriously? So what? You want me to put in a good word for you?" I ask, not believing this. He only nods. "And why the hell would I do that?"

He purses his lips and just looks at me. And then it clicks. He wants this from me. To put in a good word at Teddy in return for him not posting my emails on that stupid tumblr page there is for this school. The creeksecrets. The online meeting point for Creekwood High School Gossip.

"I just.. Figured we could help each other out, you know?" He said, once he thinks I have been quiet for too long.

This time I actually end up laughing into his face, "Excuse me? Help each other out?" I ask, not believing any of this. "You are actually forcing my arm here, Owen"

"Forcing your arm? Oh come on.. It is nothing like that"

"Oh really?" I ask "What is it like then?"

"You know.." He said as he took a step closer "Just you helping me out here. I like your friend. Just.. Invite me to parties she will attend to. And stuff"

I let out a huf, begging for me to snap out of this nightmare any second now. No one says anything, we simply stare at each other.

"Paging Owen" Miss. Bailey calls from the stage "Act 1, scene 4"

"So.. Think about it" Owen says as he makes his way towards the curtain. He stops right before he gets there. I could see him hesitate for a few seconds before he turns to look at me "Who is Purple?"

"No one I know" I say. I am not about to tell Owen that Purple is someone from this school. I am not about to let Purple into all of this. This is my mess and I have to fix it. The sooner the better.

* * *

 **AN: So.. Just a small chapter to see if there are anyone out here interested in the story. If there is, the chapters will be longer. Review please? I will hopefully see you all soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I loved the feedback! Thank you! Here is a small chapter for my readers. I wish I had more time to write, but.. I am afraid it isn't the time yet. But soon. I hope. Anyway, I will try my best (Without any promises) to update at least twice a month. Sounds good, yeah? New year new me and all (I say in late february, I know..). Let's hope I can do it!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **From:** Rockstar75 

**To:** ClosetedPoetess 

**Date:** Oct 11 at 3.26 PM

 **Subject:** When you knew

 _I guess I am just curious on when you knew.. I personally had a hard time accepting the fact that I found other women attractive. At first I tried to deny it, you know? I was thinking the whole 'It is just because you admire her, and want to be exactly like her', and I would always try to force myself to find something about boys, that I would like.. Am I making any sense? I hope I am._

 _Anyway, I think the first time I really knew that it was more than just admiration, was when Peggy Carter was kissed by Dottie Underwood in Agent Carter. (I hope you know the show) and that is when I started questioning my sexuality. It wasn't even a big kiss, or something that happened more frequently, but still.. So I first told myself that I was bisexual, that I liked both men and women, because then I would be easier to accept for my parents, right? They would still have a chance to get a son law. But today I have accepted that I am not bisexual. I don't even know what I am, tbh I don't like labels. I mean, sure.. Sometimes it would be nice to know deep down and to have a label that you feel comfortable in, but at the end of the day I can admit to myself that I find women attractive, and I guess that is all that matters._

 _I also think that I had a hard time accepting myself, because it is not what is expected of me. I am not supposed to be queer. I am supposed to finish high school, graduate college, find a boyfriend and then get married, have some kids and then be a house wife. My parents dreams for me and their visions? They aren't exactly the same as my own. If I could pick for myself I would want a great career. I am thinking of becoming a surgeon, but I would never dare to tell my parents that. Just like I wouldn't dare to tell them that I am attracted to girls. It is a fear of mine. What if they kick me out? What if they disown me? What if…_

 _I also just realised I never really wrote this long an email before. Or could it be called a text? I am not sure.. Anyway, I hope you had a great day._

 _-Purple_

 **From:** ClosetedPoetess 

**To:** Rockstar75 

**Date:** Oct 11 at 4.57 PM

 **Subject: Re:** When you knew

 _Whoa… First of all… Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter? HOT! I totally get why she was the one to question your sexuality. I have a poster with her on my wall, in between a lot of other women that I admire or find pretty. (Caity Lotz, Sandra Bullock, Blake Lively, Kate McKinnon etc.)_

 _I think the fear of your parents finding out and not accepting is normal. I mean, some LGBT+ children/(young) adults are lucky enough to see how open minded their parents are, and that way they won't feel as uncomfortable when they have to come out. I also really admire the people who doesn't come out per say, but simply bring a girl or a boy home and introduce them as a boyfriend or girlfriend. I really wish I had the courage to do that. And at some plan I guess I have the courage for that. It is not that I fear my parents will kick me out, but I fear that they won't look at me the same way, or that they won't be able to ever love me as much as before, you know? I fear that something will change. What if the unconditionally love from your parents suddenly isn't so unconditionally? What if there is a limit to what they can and cannot accept about you?_

 _My whole point with that is.. Okay, actually there were two points with my ramble:_

 _1\. I don't get why people have to come out. You don't hear about straight people coming out. And I mean, I know why.. It is because it is the "normal" thing to be. Straight. But still… Why does the LGBT+ community have to come out? Why do we have to stand in front of our parents with tears in our eyes and tell them that we are attracted to one or more genders? It doesn't make sense. Sometimes, I wish that instead of debating whether or not boys are allowed to love boys and girls are allowed to love girls, then why not debate some of the things that really matters? Love is love, and people have been fighting for decades to be able to love who they wanna love.. And be who they want to be!_

 _2\. I think a part of why parents aren't always as acceptive, is because they don't know enough about the LGBT+ community. A lot has changed since they were young. Back then it wasn't nearly as accepted as it is today, and that is one of the things I have been thinking a lot about. You cannot accept something that you do not understand. I am not saying that it is our job to educate our parents and the elder generations in the LGBT+ community, and yet I am. We may be able to change their point of views. Being gay or bisexual or trans doesn't change you. You will always be the same person, except you will be happier and comfortable in yourself and who you are. At least that is what I think, even though I am still not sure how to break the news to my parents, but I refuse to be closeted for ever._

 _3\. Also, a side note… I think it is important to accept yourself, before you can let others accept you. If you don't feel comfortable in yourself and your body, then how can you expect others to accept you? I am not writing this because of what you said, please don't misunderstand me, I am writing half based on my own experiences and the fact that I do A LOT of thinking. I had trouble accepting myself too, but seeing my gay awakening was quite some years ago, I have had time to accept myself and get comfortable in my own sexuality. Not to say that I haven't had boyfriends or tried it, but.. It just wasn't for me._

 _I can without a doubt say that my gay awakening was amanda seyfried in Mamma Mia. I watched that movie over and over, and even though ABBA is an amazing band then it wasn't exactly for the songs… Well it is still one of my favourite none disney movies for sure, but.. well Amanda was the main reason. It isn't exactly the most impressive story, but I still like it._

 _You said if you COULD pick for yourself.. can't you? I think that you wanting to become a surgeon is absolutely awesome! And I am sure you would be an amazing surgeon. Don't let anyone hold you back, Purple. And if it something you really want to do, then I say go for it! I know it isn't as easy as that, but well.. It is better to do something and learn, than do nothing at all and fail._

 _Also, I really am not used to writing this long of emails either, or rambling I should say, but I guess it just comes naturally when talking with you (:_

 _I had an.. interesting day, to say the least. I hope yours was good as well._

 _\- Flagstaff_

 **AN: I know it is a short chapter. The email chapters will be short, but I hope you liked it anyway. NExt chapter will be longer, and Callie will be in it as well. What do you think will happen?**

 **Not beta read - sorry!**


End file.
